Team Kishin
by GodofGreed
Summary: Ties into two of my other stories (read inside). Asura and Ed have landed in the Fairy Tail universe, they joined the famous guild, Fairy Tail a few years ago. The two have made their own team, team demon. But what will happen to this team when they get sucked into the action of team Natsu? Will Death find them? Find out here. Better than it sounds.
1. Team demon is coming back

**Well, here I am with another story. This one is a bit more unique than the others though. **

**This story begins after the Tower of Heaven and right before the start of Laxus' 'game'.**

**If you want to know where it starts in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, or FMAB, and Soul Eater, read my other stories, Fear and Red and Black. This is a partner fic to those stories.**

**Special thanks to my Beta, ThatOneFangirlWithNoLife.**

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`Team Kishin`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

"We're in Fairy Tail." – words

'_We're both members of team demon.'_ – thoughts

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`Team Kishin`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail.

Cana was drinking.

Happy was eating a fish.

Levy was reading.

Erza was eating cake.

Gray lost his shirt about an hour ago.

Juvia was holding onto said missing shirt while she stared at Gray.

Natsu and Gray were fighting and calling each other names.

Elfman was shouting about being a man as he threw someone across the room.

The majority of the guild was brawling at this time.

Mira smiled at all of the chaos.

Lucy groaned.

Mira shifted her attention from the chaos to the depressed Lucy, "What's wrong Lucy?"

Lucy groaned, "I have to pay my rent. The last time we went on a mission, Natsu burned down half of the town, Gray froze all of the water in the town, which really made the people angry because the whole town is famous for their dams and hot springs, Erza…I don't want to talk about it, Taurus was knocked through the town hall, and Happy dropped a half eaten fish on my head."

Lucy's head hit the table, "We did more damage to the town than the monster did. We didn't even get paid, not that I can blame them, and master's taken down all of the missions from the mission board. *sigh* Unless we go on a high paying mission the day after the Fantasia parade, make it back a few days at most later, and don't destroy half the town this time, I won't be able to pay my rent!"

Mira opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Gray, who went flying right by her.

Mira turned to face Gray, "Now now Gray, Natsu. Please behave yourselves, you know how _they_ get when it's too rowdy in here." Mira put emphasis on the word 'they'.

Lucy was confused. She raised her head, "Who are-"

Natsu suddenly showed up and put one hand on the table and the other one on the top of Lucy's head, "What do ya mean be they, Mira?"

Mira made a fake 'keep it a secret' motion and told them, "I heard a rumor from a reliable source the other day. Two people, one of them was described as very tall, wearing scarves all over his body, with three eyes painted on the face. The other one was described as short, golden hair, eyes that are the same color, and get this. They're both wearing red and black! I was told they're coming to Fairy Tail, you know what that means?"

Before anyone could answer, Mira continued, and the words she said made Lucy shiver a little.

"Team demon is coming back."

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`Team Kishin`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

"Well that was an interesting mission, wasn't it?"

The taller male nodded to show he was listening.

The golden haired teen continued, ignoring his partner's lack of speech, "Should we go for another long mission or do you want to do a short one?"

He received a shrug as an answer.

The younger of the two spoke again, "We should probably keep moving if we want to get a mission that suits us."

Asura stood up from the tree that they knocked down so that they could have a place to sit and continued on towards Magnolia.

Ed didn't say anything as he got up and followed his friend.

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`Team Kishin`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

_A few hours later._

The two partners made it to Magnolia a few minutes ago.

Ed asked, "So do you want to go straight to Fairy Tail, or do you want to get something to eat first?"

Asura answered, "You know I don't like staying in one place for too long."

Ed asked, "Is this about _him_?" He put heavy emphasis on the word him.

Neither had to say whom Ed was speaking about.

The person who ripped off Asura's skin, drained him of his blood, and sealed the two partners away in a bag made of Asura's skin.

Death.

When Asura didn't show any sign that he heard, Ed knew that he was right, "Asura, we're safe from him We're in an entirely different world. Death can't reach us here."

Asura answered, "We can never be too careful."

Ed only sighed in response.

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`Team Kishin`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

"Clean up this mess!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and started cleaning.

Makarov sighed, '_I'm getting too old for this. Why can't I find someone suitable to handle the guild so that I can retire?_'

Makarov's thoughts drifted as he imagined himself sitting right outside a beach house, watching women in bikinis running around.

Mira noticed a bit of drool coming out of his mouth, so she walked over to him, and nudged his shoulder a bit, "Master? I forgot if I told you the news or not."

Makarov instantly became alert, news involving Fairy Tail was seldom good. In fact, it was usually the magic council complaining or a bill about a destroyed home, a bill about a destroyed town, or death notes from angry clients who's homes were destroyed.

Mira gave one of her famous smiles, "Team demon is on their way here."

Makarov gave a sigh of relief, "That's definitely better than-"

Makarov suddenly turned pale.

Mira gave Makarov a worried look, "Master? Is everything all right?"

Makarov nodded, "No, everything is not fine. I just realized that they've been in Fairy Tail for years and they've never come back for the Fantasia parade."

Mira was confused, "I'm not sure I understand what the problem is. I know that we want people in the parade, but it's not required."

Makarov pointed at the mission board, which had no missions on it, "Remember when they were new to the guild? As soon as they finished one mission, they would start another. Remember that time we took down all of the missions before they came back so that they would be forced to take a break?"

Mira remembered. The guildhall had to be rebuilt that day due to a mix of explosions, missed shots, and the support beams collapsing. Unfortunately, the members of team demon came in when the guildhall was full, and in less than a minute, everyone was adding to the chaos in one way or another.

Makarov said, "We have to put a mission up there now! We just rebuilt this place after Phantom Lord wrecked it! I am not rebuilding it again!"

Mira made a placating gesture, "Calm down, master. I have an idea."

Makarov looked at her, his eyes brimming with hopeful tears.

Mira beamed, "We tell them that the mission is to be in the parade, everyone here is going to be in it, so it won't look suspicious."

Makarov said in a serious voice, "There's only one problem with that. Money."

Makarov had tears rolling down his face, "After we spent all of that money on repairing the towns that have been destroyed by members of Fairy Tail, we don't have a lot left."

Mira looked thoughtful, "Well maybe we could-"

Mira was cut off by the door slamming open.

Everyone stopped cleaning to see who kicked the door open.

Standing there was a grinning blond in front of a tall man wearing scarves covering his face. Both were wearing red and black.

There was no doubt.

Team demon had returned.

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`Team Kishin`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

**Done, and just in time for my birthday too! Please comment and thank you for reading.**


	2. Meeting the team

**Welcome back to chapter two of Team Kishin. I know I didn't wait long, but since it's the day after my birthday, I decided to write this.**

**A huge thanks to DragoonDraconian, who drew the picture and a special thanks to my Beta, ThatOneFangirlWithNoLife.**

**As you can probably guess, I do not own Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.**

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`Team Kishin`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

"We're in Fairy Tail." – words

'_We're both members of team demon.'_ – thoughts

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" – Ed's rants

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`Team Kishin`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

Everyone stared at the two members of team demon.

Ed walked in, "Hello everyone. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

No one failed to notice that Asura never left Ed's side.

Natsu called out, "Sweet! They're back!"

The hyperactive dragon slayer ran up to them.

Lucy closed her eyes, '_Why does Natsu have to fight everyone? I doubt they became team demon because they're weak. I hope they don't kill-_'

Erza tapped Lucy's shoulder, interrupting her train of thought, "What are you doing, Lucy?"

Lucy looked up at her red haired teammate, "I don't want to see Natsu challenging someone stronger than he is and getting knocked through a wall again."

Erza looked amused, "Lucy, take a look."

Lucy turned around and was shocked by what she saw.

Natsu wasn't fighting.

He was shaking hands with the shorter one. Lucy noticed that they were using their left hands for some reason.

Natsu beamed at the golden haired teen, "We missed you guys! Where were you?"

Ed smiled, "I guess it has been awhile. You've gotten taller Natsu."

Natsu grinned.

Gray stepped forward, "It's good to see you guys again. But I'm not as easily distracted as the flame-brain, where were you guys? You left on a mission that should've taken a month at most when we last saw you."

Ed and Asura ignored Natsu's insults towards Gray. Gray yelled back.

Asura tilted his head and Ed chuckled, "That mission took us a week to complete, and that's including the time it took us to get there and come back. I guess you guys were just on missions at the time. The mission we took was to guard someone for a few years. We just finished a few days ago, and we're ready for our next job."

Lucy was shocked, '_These two just returned from a mission that took a few years, and they're already going on another one? Don't they want a break, or at the very least know that master has taken down all of the missions?_'

Makarov started sweating, "About that…you see…-"

Mira interrupted him, "All of the jobs have been taken, but we do have a special job for you two."

Ed raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What is this job?"

Mira gave him one of her smiles that was normally seen in Sorcerer's Weekly, "We just need you two to be in the Fantasia parade. The pay's good too, right master?"

Makarov was mentally crunching numbers when she asked, "Of course! The pay will be about a hundred thousand jewels."

When he saw Ed's disappointed look, he screamed, "Each!"

Ed looked a bit surprised at Makarov's sudden exclamation, Asura even jumped a bit.

Ed held up his hands, "We don't care about the money. We just use the missions as a reason to travel."

Makarov's jaw dropped.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting.

The entire guild was silent.

Everyone was staring at _them_.

Asura fidgeted a bit.

The majority of the people were thinking something along the lines of, '_What? They just want to travel?_'

Ed asked, "When will the missions be back on?"

Makarov blinked, "You're not going to destroy the guildhall again?"

Ed looked confused, "Why would we do that?"

Makarov sighed, "Remember the last time we denied you a mission?"

Ed chuckled, a bit sadistically in Makarov's opinion, "Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

Lucy whispered to Erza, "They're a bit different than I expected."

Erza replied, "Oh? In what way?"

Lucy answered, "They're both less destructive than their team name implies, the taller one's quieter than I thought he would be, and the shorter one-"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Everyone turned to the fuming blond.

After a second of silence, Ed continued, "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

All of the blood left Lucy's face as he realized he was talking to her.

Ed ran up to her, "WHO'S A SHORTY?! DON'T CALL ME SMALL! WHO'S SO SMALL THAT ANTS COULD CRUSH HIM?!"

Lucy closed her eyes in fear of the younger member of team demon, but opened them in confusion when she heard muffled shouts.

Ed was standing about three and a half feet away from her, waving his arms in anger, while shouting words that could not be heard because Asura's scarves were covering his mouth, preventing his words from being heard and stopping him from reaching Lucy.

After Ed calmed down, Asura removed his scarves.

Natsu walked over to Lucy, "Why would you call him that?"

Lucy yelled, "How was I supposed to know he would react like that?"

Happy shook his head, "I didn't know you where the type to insult people before you even met them Lucy."

Lucy glared at the flying cat, "I didn't mean to insult him, stupid cat!"

Happy shouted, "Natsu! Lucy's being mean again!"

Natsu was speaking to Ed, "So where will you two be staying until the parade's over?"

Ed shrugged, "I guess we'll just leave. We'll come back another time for a mission."

Unknown to anyone else, Makarov gave a small sigh of relief, '_Now we won't have to pay them two hundred thousand jewels._'

Natsu said, "What? No way! You guys just got back! How about you stay at Lucy's apartment? She always lets Happy and me stay there for free."

Both Natsu and Ed ignored Lucy's indignant cry of, "What? You two break in!"

Ed adopted a thinking pose, "What do you think, Asura? Remember, if we don't like it, we can leave…_Fairy Tail style_." Heavy emphasis was put on 'Fairy Tail style'.

Lucy shivered at the grins the two members of team demon were giving each other.

Lucy opened her mouth, "Hey, wait a-"

Natsu draped his arm around her neck and pulled her in close, "All right! Sleepover at Lucy's!"

Lucy didn't even have time to say anything before Erza put a hand on Lucy's free shoulder, "Mind if I drop by?"

Lucy knew what that meant, either she could agree and let Erza in, or she could pass out from whatever Erza would do and still have Erza come over.

Lucy stuttered, "S-sure. Why not?"

Happy flew by her ear and whispered, "Make sure you have a lot of fish. Team demon loves fish."

Ed asked, "So who's Lucy?"

Lucy felt like someone dropped a bowling ball on her head.

Natsu raised her arm, "Here she is!"

Ed narrowed his eyes, "Oh, you."

Lucy felt like she was punched in the chest, '_What did I do to deserve this?_'

Outwardly, she said, "I'm sorry for insulting you."

Ed blinked, "Umm…ok."

Seeing that Ed's response confused a lot of people, Asura elaborated, "No one apologized for calling Ed small before, well they do, but only after Ed beats them up."

Lucy jumped a little when Asura spoke, '_Is this the first time I've heard him speak?_'

Ed laughed, "Yeah, that's the reason they run away in terror."

Asura laughed too.

Everyone else looked a bit confused.

Levy spoke, "I think we're missing something."

Ed replied, "Inside joke. Asura once scared an entire dark guild into giving up their lives as mages and living as civilians."

Everyone's jaws dropped at hearing this news, but that was nothing compared to what happened next.

Ed pouted, "We didn't even get to blow anything up."

Asura chuckled, "We did get a lot of laughs out of that mission though."

They both started laughing.

Lucy was mentally screaming, '_Why do all of the crazy people have to come to my home?_'

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`Team Kishin`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

"Nice place."

Lucy smiled appreciatively at the fellow blond.

Her smile turned into a scowl when she heard Gray and Natsu fighting again with Happy cheering Natsu on.

Lucy ran to them, "Hey! Knock it off!"

Ed looked at Asura, "Enjoying yourself?"

Asura answered, "It's more entertaining than I thought it would be."

Ed patted his shoulder, "I'll take that as a yes then."

Asura didn't answer.

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`Team Kishin`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

**Done. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please leave comments below, and don't forget to favorite this story.**


	3. Fantasia Parade

**I'm back and I'm ready to write. I've been writing a lot for this story, haven't I?**

**I hope you guys enjoy it, because I have big plans for this story.**

**Oh yeah, this chapter starts after Gajeel tries to leave the guildhall, and he and Natsu start arguing.**

…**And I still don't own any of this. I do own the plot though. No one can take that from me!**

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`Team Kishin`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

"We're in Fairy Tail." – words

'_We're both members of team demon.'_ – thoughts

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" – Ed's rants

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`Team Kishin`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

"What's going on down here?"

Natsu and Gajeel stopped fighting and looked at the speaker in shock.

Makarov stared at the speaker with the same expression as the dragon slayers.

Ed continued walking downstairs with Asura right behind him, "Where is everyone? And what's with the statues?"

Makarov sputtered for a few seconds before regaining his composure, "You don't know? Evergreen turned them into statues, and Laxus and the rest of the thunder god tribe have forced the whole guild against each other!"

Asura asked, "Why are you, Natsu, Gajeel still here? It sounds like you should be looking for Laxus and his team while avoiding any other members of the guild."

Makarov sighed, "The same reason that the guild has turned against each other, Freed used his magic to trap everyone over eighty in here, and set up traps all over the city. The traps make whoever's caught in it fight another member."

Ed nodded, "That explains why you're here, but what about those two?"

Makarov answered, "I have no idea. For some reason they can't cross, I need you two to find Laxus and knock some sense into him."

Ed and Asura looked at each other.

Makarov frowned in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

Ed said, "…What if I told you that Asura and I are maybe, and just maybe, over eighty years old?"

Natsu's mouth dropped. Happy and Gajeel had the same expression on their faces.

Makarov had the worst reaction by far. His skin turned pale, his jaw dropped, his shoulders slumped, and after a moment of shocked silence, he fell to the floor, his arms keeping him from hitting the floor.

After a few moments of nothing happening, Makarov yelled, causing Asura to tense up, "What?!* How old are you?"

Asura and Ed looked at each other, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Asura walked over to a nearby table with Ed following him.

Makarov said, "Can you prove it?"

Asura sat down, but Ed nodded, "Watch this."

Ed walked over to the entrance and punched the empty space. Sure enough, his fist couldn't go beyond a certain point.

Ed looked back at Makarov, "Believe me now?"

Natsu ran over to him, "You could be faking it!"

Before anyone could react, Natsu pushed Ed's face against the invisible barrier.

Natsu stopped after realizing that Ed wasn't going anywhere.

"Huh, you were telling the-"

Natsu paled as he saw Asura looking in his direction with an angry aura hanging around him.

Natsu closed his eyes as he chuckled nervously, "Heh, no hard feelings, right Asura?"

When he opened his eyes, Asura was standing right in front of him.

Natsu jumped back in shock at how fast Asura was.

Asura asked in a sarcastic voice, but it held slight anger, "Why don't you go bother Erza instead of my partner?"

Natsu blinked before saying, "That's a great idea! Thanks Asura!"

Natsu ran over to the statue of Erza, "I'll melt the stone off of Erza!"

Before anyone could say anything, Natsu started using his fire to melt the stone, and a second later, a crack appeared on the statue's forehead.

Everyone, that was not a statue, started freaking out a bit.

Gajeel started yelling that Natsu should melt down his iron to fix the crack.

Asura imagined a life without Erza.

Makarov started screaming at Ed to use his alchemy to fix Erza, just like when he fixed the tables that Natsu and Gray broke when he first joined.

Suddenly, the Erza statue exploded, leaving only a flesh and blood Erza behind.

After a short conversation, Erza left to go take down Evergreen.

Gajeel then remembered something, "Hey old man, what were you talking about when you mentioned alchemy? I've never heard of it."

Makarov pointed at Ed, "Ask him. He's the only person I know of that uses alchemy."

Gajeel sighed before asking, "Hey Elric, what's alchemy?"

Gajeel made sure that he did not call Ed anything that could imply 'short' in any way, he saw what happened with Lucy, and he did not want to fight an S-rank mage with an unknown skill.

Makarov looked at the screen that was saying who was left.

Asura grinned at the question, '_He's going to regret asking that. Ed loves his alchemy._'

Natsu groaned, '_Why did he have to ask this?_'

Happy sighed, '_Urgh._'

Ed blinked once before answering, "Huh? You want to know what alchemy is? I guess there's no harm in telling you. Alchemy is the science of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy, also known as a transmutation. There are many rules for alchemy, but I'll tell you some basic, yet incredibly important, ones. Rule number one, comprehension, if you're going to transmute anything, you have to know what it's made of and you have to know what the thing you're turning it into is made of. And by made of, I mean everything, atomic number, molecular makeup, and potential and kinetic energy. Rule number two, deconstruction, this is where you use energy to break down the physical structure of what you're transmuting into something more malleable. This is done so that it can easily be reshaped into a new, and the desired, form. Rule three is very important, reconstruction. Reconstruction is continuing the flow of energy so that the physical structure can finish changing into what you want it to be. And finally is my favorite rule, equivalent exchange. The rule of equivalent exchange states that we cannot gain anything unless we give up something of equal value first. You can't turn a single brick into a live able house, you can turn a brick into a dollhouse though. That's just a basic version of the basics of all alchemy. Want to hear more?"

Gajeel shook his head violently, "Hell no! That was the basics? I don't want to know anything else about this alchemy! It's way too complicated, I'll just stick to good old dragon slayer magic, that stuff actually makes sense."

They heard someone behind Gajeel say, "I actually like to hear about alchemy."

Gajeel spun around in shock to see a certain short blue haired bookworm looking up at them from a book she was reading.

Gajeel sputtered, "Huh? What?"

Levy answered, "While Ed was talking about alchemy, we were freed, thanks to Erza defeating Evergreen. We also know that Laxus set up the Thunder Palace spell and he's using organic link magic to ensure that we don't destroy any."

Gajeel's eye twitched, '_How long was Elric talking?_'

Outwardly he asked, "So what are you doing now?"

Levy replied, "I'm trying to find a loophole in Freed's spell, but so far I'm not having a lot of luck."

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`Team Kishin`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

(**AN: This is a time skip. Freed has just been defeated, Mystogan left, Laxus just learned that Makarov is currently close to death, and he just failed his Fairy Law spell. So Levy and Freed are there too, I think Levy was the one who delivered the news to Laxus so she does in this story.**)

Laxus fired a blast of lightning at Natsu and Gajeel.

The two dragon slayers dodged the blast.

"Are we too late to join in?"

All five members of Fairy Tail turned to look at the entrance.

The same place where Ed and Asura were standing.

The two partners walked in, their footsteps actually made Laxus anxious.

Laxus thought, '_Dammit! I don't know much about these two except for the fact that Elric uses something called alchemy and Asura can control his scarves._'

Suddenly, Asura was standing right in front of Laxus, '_What?_'

Laxus shot some lightning at Asura and at the same moment, he jumped away.

Asura didn't even flinch as the lightning exploded.

Laxus was only able to think, '_What? How is that possible?_'

Laxus then felt his throat constrict as Asura began to strangle him.

Laxus saw Natsu, Gajeel, Freed, and Levy watching this with horror shown clearly on their faces, but none of them did anything.

Right before Laxus shut his eyes from the pain, he saw Ed talking to Asura and-

Laxus' eyes shot open as he realized that there were two Asura's.

There was the one talking to Ed and the one strangling him.

Laxus frowned, '_That means…'_

Laxus shut his eyes and tried to cut off his focus on the strangler.

It worked.

When Laxus opened his eyes, the Asura that was strangling him was gone, but he did notice a disturbing detail.

He was strangling himself.

Laxus' arms fall down to his sides in shock, "What the-!?"

He didn't even pay attention when the other members of Fairy Tail let out sighs of relief.

Laxus looked at Asura, "What did you do?"

Asura took a moment before he answered, "Fear."

Laxus was taken back by his answer, "What?"

Asura continued, "Fear is the cause of all problems. I have the power to erase my own fears and twist the fears of others. All I did was twist your fears until that happened."

Laxus' hands were shaking, "Why are you telling me this? How is that possible?"

Laxus was yelling by the time he finished speaking.

Ed answered this time, "Because you're a member of Fairy Tail. We don't want to kill you."

Laxus clenched his fists and snorted, "And the strangling was because we're best friends?"

Ed replied, "Asura's done that to many people before, and not a single one of them have died due to that. Besides, Asura was going to end the illusion, but you broke it right before he was going to."

Laxus was enraged, "What? You didn't think I'd be able to overcome that? I'll show just how strong I am! Thunder dragon's roar!"

Ed clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground, transmuting a wall, just before the roar reached them.

The roar caused the wall to explode and dust made it near impossible to see.

Before Laxus could launch another attack, a blast of red energy raced towards him.

Laxus jumped to the side before it could hit him. The blast blew up the wall that was behind him.

Laxus looked in the direction the blast came from, only to see scarves come from the dust cloud and racing towards him.

Laxus only had time to widen his eyes before one scarf hit him in the face, and just as fast, another one hit him in the rib, cracking it.

The mixture of pain and fear caused his mind to go to a safer place.

He started having flashbacks of when he was a kid, of Makarov picked him up to see the parade. He saw all of the good times he had with his grandfather.

And then he saw the argument about Laxus' father.

Unknown to Laxus, he was physically crying at this point.

Ed said, "Asura, stop. Look at him."

Asura stopped and looked at the person who not even an hour ago would have tried to kill him, "Huh. I guess I should stop now."

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`Team Kishin`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

The Fantasia Parade.

A beautiful sight for the residents of Magnolia.

Also, it was the first one that Laxus has seen in years.

Laxus was just kicked out of Fairy Tail, and he decided that if he left, he'd take at least one more good memory with him.

But he was not expecting this.

Ed used his alchemy to make a special kind of metal not only conducts electricity, but makes it so that can be seen.

Asura was juggling some lightning shaped pieces of this metal with his scarves, making it look like lightning was coming down from the sky, and back up.

And everyone made the hand sign that Laxus himself created for the guild when he was a child.

…Not a bad last memory.

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`Team Kishin`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

The next day, after convincing Makarov to stay, everyone was having a good time.

Ed and Asura walked over to the guild's master.

Makarov said with a grin, "I'm glad you two decided to help out in the parade last night. It was a good touch."

Ed replied, "Actually, that's why we're here. When can we expect to get paid?"

Makarov dropped his mug in shock, "Huh?"

Ed continued, "Yeah, you promised us…what was it? A hundred thousand jewels each?"

Asura said, "That sounds about right."

Makarov's screams could be heard on the other side of Magnolia.

**`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`Team Kishin`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`**

**Done! And it's over two thousand words! I am back! I will answer any questions, but first thank you all for reading.**


End file.
